


let it happen

by Loafer_btw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tour Bus, bunk beds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loafer_btw/pseuds/Loafer_btw
Summary: Phil is fairly sure that Dan is jerking off in the bunk above him.





	let it happen

Phil is fairly sure Dan is jerking off in the bunk above him.

 

He’s not totally sure. They don’t sleep on the bus, normally, but this is one of the longer drives between destinations, leaving one city immediately after a show and driving to the next hotel. They’ll sleep in a real bed soon, like every other night, but touring is tiring and the entire crew will take any opportunity to nap for a few extra minutes. The only sounds Phil can hear are the road sounds, the bus engine and tires against the road, and far-away tinny music from someone's headphones. 

 

And the quiet rustling above him, familiar in a way that makes his eyes snap open. He listens, still, in the dark. He knows what Dan sounds like in bed. He knows how he turns in his sleep, how he stretches and moves around to get comfortable. The sounds from above him -so quiet Phil isn’t sure he really hears them, perhaps he’s imagining them - are short, purposeful. 

 

Phil hears a quiet sigh. Definitely Dan. The sound of the blankets moving gets louder, momentarily, then, the unmistakable rhythmic sound of skin on skin, briefly loud enough for Phil to hear clearly.

 

There’s nothing but a flimsy curtain separating Dan fucking  _ masturbating  _ from the rest of the entire bus and Phil might be freaking out a little, what the fuck was Dan thinking. They would be in a hotel room soon enough, with locking doors and thick walls where they wouldn’t have to worry about their entire team hearing one of them have an orgasm and  _ god  _ was Dan planning on cumming in a sock like a teenager? Phil grappled for his phone in the dark, squinting against the bright light as he hastily types a “STOP IT!!!!” to Dan. 

 

His thumb hovers over the send button as he hesitates. They had all been so stressed and tired. Maybe he should let Dan have his fun. Maybe he could get up and make some noise to distract everyone. Or maybe he should try and spare them all from a potentially horrifyingly awkward situation.

 

He is interrupted from his dilemma by the muffled sound of a bottle opening. He froze, ears straining. It sounded an awful lot like the travel-sized bottle of lube that was usually stashed in one of their bags. It couldn’t have been, when would Dan have gotten it? Then, more deliberate shuffling, deceivingly innocent, as if Dan was simply rolling over, before a long silent pause.

  
  


Phil waits in tense anticipation, years of experience letting him guess what was coming. Sure enough, after a few moments, he hears a long, shaky breath that makes his toes curl and heat flare in his gut despite himself. That particular noise was one Phil strongly associated with something, usually his fingers or his cock, disappearing into Dan’s ass. He squeezes his eyes shut. Dan’s breath hitches again, and Phil is horrified to feel himself growing hard. He presses the heel of his palm against his crotch, but he can’t help straining his ears to catch the sound of Dan’s breathing, any tiny whisper of movement from the bunk above.

 

Dan, he can tell, is doing his best to be quiet, to keep his breathing slow and even. Phil reassures himself that anyone else wouldn’t notice anything unusual, that Phil has listened to Dan attempt to keep himself quiet during sex for literal years, from late nights through a shitty skype connection to now, he knows what to listen for.

 

Phil loses track of time, listening to Dan, letting arousal pool in his belly, and he is surprised when the bus comes to a full stop and the dull engine noise stops. He lays still, listing to the rest of the passengers begin to shuffle around. There will be a few minutes before they need to be off the bus, he can wait for Marianne to check them into the hotel and for the driver to unload the bags. Nobody will miss him if he takes a few moments to cool down. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply through his nose, trying to think of anything but what had just happened, willing his erection down to a less obvious level.

 

Marianne obliviously hurries them. “Come on then, sleepy heads, time to get off the bus.” she says, knocking on the wall by their bunk as she passes. “Phil, there’s a phone cord in the lounge, I think it might be yours?”

 

Phil pulls back the curtain and crawls out of the bunk, hoping the way he keeps his pillow clutched across his pelvis is casual as he hurriedly gathers all of his and Dan’s things that have managed to get strewn all over the bus. 

 

Dan emerges, and he looks...flushed. He’s got his hands in his hoodie pocket, effectively hiding any evidence of what he had been doing. Phil passes him his backpack, and raises an eyebrow at him when he meets his eye. Dan blinks at him, slowly. 

 

They collect their luggage and Marianne passes them their room keys and they shuffle to the elevator. They ride up to the room and part ways with Marianne.

 

“So.” Phil says, once the door has clicked shut behind them. “What was that about?”

 

Dan looks for a second like he is going to try and act like he doesn’t know what 

Phil is talking about, but he thinks better of it. He sits on the bed and begins tugging off his shoes, socks, jeans. “I didn’t think you could hear me.” He says, looking a little embarrassed, which is ridiculous, given it’s Phil. “I just like the idea of it, you know?” He shrugs.

 

“The idea of what? Bus sex?” Dan nods. “Dan, we agreed, no sex on the bus, not after last time.” Phil feels his face begin to heat up at the reminder of the incident he had been trying to repress for years. It had taken weeks before he was able to look his brother in the eye again. “I’m literally still traumatized.”

 

Dan holds his hands out placatingly. “I know, I know! That’s why I thought, you know, I could fulfill my fantasy while everyone was asleep and no one would ever know, right?”

 

Phil frowns. “Why didn’t you tell me you wanted to do it?”

 

Dan cringes. “I knew you would tell me not to.” He says sheepishly. Phil groans and runs his hands down his face. “Sorry.”

 

“Ugh, Dan. You know you are like, super loud, right? How were you expecting to be able to get off without me finding out?”

 

“Honestly? It was mostly just foreplay.” Dan says with a small smirk. “I wasn’t actually trying to finish.”

 

“Oh really?” Phil quirks an eyebrow at him. He remembers Dan’s quiet, stuttering breaths only minutes ago, feels the flicker of heat again. “Seems like a lot of effort for nothing.” 

 

Dan leans back on the bed and hums. “It was good. I had a really nice fantasy going.” He closes his eyes and tilts his head back. “About what would happen if you decided to join me.”

 

Phil sighs. “Was fantasy Phil as stressed about being caught as I would be?”

 

“Nope.” Dan’s grin at him is sexy, and he beckons Phil over to where he’s sitting on the bed with a flick of his chin.  Phil feels as if he should withhold sex from Dan as punishment for making poor decisions, but he can feel himself cave. He tugs off his shirt and moves to stand between Dan’s legs.

 

“Listening to you was really hot.” Phil admits, because he can’t help but tell Dan everything. “But I don’t think I would actually enjoy joining.”

 

Dan smiles, and this time it’s sweet. “That’s fine.” He leans up and presses a kiss to Phil’s lips. “I’m glad you liked it a little.”

 

“It was a really stressful tease.” Phil protests against Dan’s lips, making Dan giggle. “And it just made me really want to finger you.”

 

Dan groans and kisses him again, deeper this time. “Good.” He says, before pulling his phone and, to Phil’s slight dismay, the travel-sized lube out of his hoodie pocket, before tugging the hoodie and undershirt over his head.

 

“I can’t believe you had that in your pocket in front of Marianne.” Phil says, frowning at the lube. 

 

“I think she knows we’re having sex, Phil.” Dan says sarcastically, undoing the button on Phil’s jeans before tugging them down. 

 

“I think we would have to give her a raise if she ever heard us having sex.” Phil says, before hissing as Dan mouths at his cock through his boxers. 

 

Dan pulls of his boxers before scooting back on the bed. Phil follows suit. “I get it, Phil. No bus sex.”

 

“Right. Because you’re loud.” Phil bends down to kiss Dan’s neck, then his nipple. Dan squirms. “You can still fantasize, you know.” Phil says, watching Dan’s face. 

 

“Yeah.” Dan breathes, before laying back and throwing an arm across his face. Phil reaches for the lube, warming some against his fingers before stroking Dan’s cock. He’s gentle, slow, watching as Dan bites down on his lower lips, watches as his muscles in his belly twitch.

 

Phil waits until Dan is spreading his knees widely and rolling his hips up just a little bit before warming more lube between his fingers and running them behind Dan’s balls and over his hole. Dan reaches down to grasp and Phils slick fingers, wordlessly squeezing Phil’s pointer and middle finger together, pushing both of them against his entrance. Phil smiles, amused at how committed Dan is to being quiet. He knows he could have Dan screaming in seconds if he really wanted to, but that would just ruin his fun. 

 

For him, the idea of only a thin curtain separating them doing this and a bus full of their team, both friends and strangers and even family, cases nothing but a spike of anxiety. But it was clearly tantalizing for Dan, who still had his eyes closed, breaths carefully even. It does Phil no harm to indulge Dan in his fantasies, so Phil tries his best to be quiet, keeping his movements careful and slow as he pushes two fingers into Dan. 

 

Dan’s shuddering breath, the same as before, sounds loud in the room and makes desperate want begin to curl in Phil’s belly. His fingers slide in easily and Dan’s body squeezes around them. Phil takes his time, savoring the feeling of Dan and the way his body moves against him and his breathing stutters. Dan snakes a hand between them and grasps Phil’s cock, stroking him despite the awkward angle, and then it’s Phil who has to bite against the whimper wanting to escape him. 

 

He’s careful when he strokes his fingers over Dan’s prostate, each brief touch making Dan twitch and his fingers tighten around Phil. He would be happy to come like this, chasing Dan’s quiet, aborted gasps with his fingers, but Dan has other ideas. He pulls Phil’s fingers out and shifts himself until Phil’s dick is aligned with his entrance. Phil leans down over Dan and kisses him, deep and wet, and Dan shakes his head when Phil reaches for the lube, pushing his hips forward so the head of Phil’s cock presses against his hole. 

 

Dan gasps, loud but not as loud as he normally would be, as Phil slowly pushes in. Phil watches him bite his lower lip, hard, before throwing his head back and rolling his hips forward, urging Phil along.

 

It’s a familiar rhythm that they don’t need words for. Dan’s body opens easily for him and Phil falls forward, wrapping his arms around Dan’s shoulders, chests pressed together as he thrusts into him. Dan’s breaths are hot and ragged in his ears, and he tries to muffle them against Phil’s neck.

 

Neither of them last too long. Dan’s shout when he comes startles Phil, so loud in the quiet room. He chuckles into Dan’s neck, pressing sloppy open mouth kisses into Dan’s slack, panting mouth, even as he feels the tell-tale heat start to bloom. He pulls out quickly and its only moments before his come is mixing with Dan’s between their bellies with a short, muffled grunt.

 

“Show off.” Dan mutters into his neck. Phil smiles, kissing Dan lazily as his breathing slows.

 

“I prefer you loud, if I’m honest.” He says, rolling off of Dan. Dan wrinkles his nose at the mess on his belly. 

 

“Yeah, same. Even though I’m sure our neighbors and literally all of our fans disagree.”

 

Phil hums and pushes himself off the bed and into the bathroom to clean up. “Good thing my opinion matters more.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tour bus bunk beds situation obviously, and that time I had to listen to a stranger masturbate in the bunk bed next to mine in a hostel once.


End file.
